


Untitled Prompt Fill #4

by asuninside



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im-bisexy prompted: kurt and blaine have been dating for months and blaine isnt getting any, he loves kurt and kurt has made it clear what he's not comfortable with so all they do is make out. blaine is sexually frustrated and horny a lot and one day kurt comes over to tell him he's ready to go further, he catches blaine masturbating to porn and suddenly kurt feels really insecure. blaine comforts kurt and tells him he's beautiful and he will be great when they finally move furtherplease end with sexy times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Prompt Fill #4

Blaine’s life is great, all things considered. He’s got a good voice, passable dance skills, a roof over his head, a 4.0 GPA, and most importantly, Kurt. He has a wonderful boyfriend whom he adores and they’ve been together for a solid five months with no fights and life is _perfect_. 

Or at least, it should feel perfect. Blaine wonders if he isn’t being selfish sometimes, but then, its not like he can just make his feelings go away. He’s 16. Kurt is hot. Kurt is a _really_ good kisser. It isn’t a crime to want to know what else Kurt is really good at, right?

Blaine sighs and buries his head in his hands. Last night he’d almost lost control. Kurt had just been right _there_ and practically on top of him and if he’d just let himself actually _get on top of Blaine_ there could have been _friction_ and _touching_ and _god_ Blaine wants it so _badly._ He’s getting hard just thinking about last night.

He sighs again, hesitates a moment, and taps the mouse to wake his computer. If he’s going to be patient for Kurt, and of _course_ he’ll be patient for Kurt, he’s allowed to…pleasure himself in the meantime. There is no reason to feel bad. He goes to his folder-within-a-folder-within-a-folder to his very modest collection of porn and opens a file.

Within minutes he’s panting, with his hand moving furiously down the front of his pants. He’s so focused on the screen in front of him that he doesn’t register his bedroom door being opened until- “Oh, ohmygod!” Blaine pulls his hand from his boxers like he’s been electrocuted and whips his head around.

Kurt is standing there. Kurt is in his _bedroom_ and he’s- oh _god._  “Kurt!” he yelps, fumbling to do up his zipper. Kurt has already turned and run straight out the door though. It slams behind him. Blaine closes his eyes. This is going to take a lot of damage control.

A few minutes later finds Blaine, hands washed and clothes pristine, sitting cross-legged on his bed with Kurt beside him. Kurt is winding his hands in Blaine’s duvet and barely looking at him. “Kurt,” Blaine says, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to- to startle you. I didn’t think we had plans until later this evening.” There’s a long silence before Kurt finally lets go of the duvet and glances up at him. “Blaine,” he says, and pauses, scrunches up his face like he’s stealing himself.

“Blaine,” he starts again. “I-I came over here today to tell you that I- might be ready to move our relationship to the next level.” Blaine’s mouth goes dry. He hasn’t heard right. He’s misunderstood. He’s pretty sure this is what a heart attack feels like.  Kurt goes on, “But I don’t think I can do that now. I can’t-“ he breaks off again, looking frustrated. “I can’t possibly make you feel the way that _those movies_ do. I, you saw me the time we went to water aerobics, Blaine. I don’t look like those guys do.” Blaine feels something akin to personal affront go coursing through him at these words. Does Kurt even understand what he’s saying?

Trying to keep his voice even, he says, “Kurt. Are you, are you saying that you’re ready for more but you don’t want to go further because you think you won’t be _enough_ for me?” Kurt flicks his eyes downward, then back up. “I mean. Yes? I-“ Blaine cuts him off. “No, Kurt, listen to me. You are beautiful and _sexy_ and sometimes, you take my breath away when we’re not even touching.You’re enough for me just by _existing,_ so don’t you ever say that you think you’re not good enough. Even if we never take that step, I’ll be happy with you. If we do decide to though, well,” he laughs a little self-consciously, “it’s safe to say I’d be the happiest guy on face of the earth.”

Kurt stares at him. And keeps staring. And keeps staring, until Blaine is about three seconds from going into full-blown panic. Then Kurt says very slowly, “Okay.” Softer, “Okay, Blaine. I want to do this. I want you.” Before Blaine can even begin to process the gravity of those words, Kurt is upon him, pushing him back on the bed and attacking his mouth with a flurry of kisses.

Blaine’s brain kicks into gear when Kurt’s tongue sweeps into his mouth and over his teeth. “ _Ah,”_ he gasps. “ _Kurt_ , are you sure?” Kurt pulls away, and peers down at him. “Of course, I’m sure,” he says. “Now, take off your shirt.” Blaine gapes at him. Kurt has gone from timid to confident so quickly that Blaine can hardly believe it’s the same person.

Kurt huffs, a little impatiently. “Blaine, our dinner reservations are in three and half hours and I still don’t know which shoes I’m wearing. Shirt off. Now.” Blaine does as he’s told, and before he can think better of it, says, “You too.” Kurt goes pink and Blaine smiles as reassuringly as he knows how. “Come on Kurt, it’s only me. I _like_ how you look.” Kurt’s mouth turns slowly up at the corners. “Okay, okay, just let me-“ he fumbles to unknot his tie, and then hesitates only a moment longer before tugging his shirt over his head and placing it on Blaine’s chair.

Blaine’s breath catches in his throat. He knew Kurt had a nice body, but the reality of all that smooth, milk-white skin is almost more than he can handle. “God, Kurt,” he breathes. “You’re so- how are you even real?” Kurt blushes and looks delighted. He laughs brightly and whispers, “You’re not so bad yourself,” before swooping down to capture Blaine’s mouth again. They tumble together for what feels like hours, kissing and kissing and revelling in the feel of their bare chests pressed together.

When Blaine is hard and aching and starting to teeter close to the edge, he pushes Kurt away for a moment. Kurt’s eyes are blown wide and he’s panting. “What- why-?” He doesn’t seem to be able to string a sentence together, which means he’s probably as far gone as Blaine.

“Close,” Blaine manages. “I’m close.” Blaine can swear Kurt’s eyes darken at that. Very deliberately, he closes the distance between their bodies so that they are flush together absolutely everywhere. Blaine rolls his hips up on instinct and gasps. “ _Oh_. Oh, _shit_ ,  _Kurt._ That feels-” He cuts himself off. He doesn’t know what he feels because he’s never felt anything so good in all his life. Kurt seems to be of the same opinion, because his eyes flutter closed and he grinds his hips down.

They shift easily into a rhythm, rocking against each other, too warm, over-excited, desperate. Blaine can’t stop pushing up into Kurt, can’t stop moaning into his mouth. Kurt is responding in kind and gripping Blaine’s shoulders with frantic hands, when Blaine suddenly goes still. “I love you Kurt,” he breathes, and then he’s coming. Kurt follows him a moment later, crying Blaine’s name and holding on for dear life.

When they’re both spent and breathing hard, curled up together in a fierce embrace, Blaine whispers, “Happiest guy on _earth.”_  


End file.
